Integrated malaria control requires an accurate, dynamic map to monitor clinical malaria and guide operational and public health services. Zambia has already been able to build a large foundation of geographic information services on many levels related to malaria and malaria control. The recently completed 2006 Malaria Indicator Survey combined geographic information, household malaria metric surveys along with laboratory testing of parasitemia and anemia. Sentinel sites are providing prevalence and drug resistant data as well as mosquito vector transmission data. Our hypothesis is that a working dynamic geographic-based mapping and information system will enable the integration of malaria control efforts and epidemiological data to guide management of the disease and its impact at local and countrywide levels. The specific aims are: 1) to improve technological gaps which affect accurate data acquisition; 2) to identify and demonstrate the use of mapping to acquire and analyze specific activities that constitute the various arms of malaria management and control, particularly involving community participation and health delivery systems.3) to use maps in order to assess effect and integrate malaria control activities where various agencies are involved; 4) to produce a cadre of trained personnel familiar with geographical spatial analysis, with the ability to integrate data collected from a variety of sources within the program areas that will be used for optimization of control and health management activities and effective planning of operations to sustain the programs; 5) to publicize the importance of these trained personnel and encourage governments to provide adequate career opportunities that will help ensure sustainability. The planning grant will be used to organize a series of meetings in Zambia including principle partnerships already working in the country, to consult with WHO/AFRO personnel, WHO/INT and the MARA/Malaria Atlas Project in Africa to develop curricula that will meet these above objectives and to develop instructional instruments that will be used in the training programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will enable accurate mapping of both malaria disease and control efforts. The mapping will be used for focused targeted control efforts which will improve operational and public health services in Zambia. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]